Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan - the musical pseudonym of Robert Allen Zimmerman - is a controversial American singer-songwriter, public figure, writer and activist. He rose to national prominence following the disasterous defeat of the U.S. Army of Northern Virginia in Operation Coca-Cola for his politically-charged publication of the song "God & the FBI". God & the FBI Lyrics Mama's making mimeos. Pete's on the stereo singing 'bout freedom, bugs in the bedroom Big investigation - danger to the nation Search and seizure, better buy a lawyer "We know you're a member "Saw you under cover "Are you hiding evidence?" None of this makes any sense They called the FBI '' ''I had to disappear Called the G-men, T-men, See-You-At-The-Scene men Told 'em I was hiding here '' ''They could fingerprint my heart I knew it from the start Ain't no place for a face to hide from God and the FBI Commies, Pinkos, reds at the windows Foreign agitators running elevators J. Edgar Hoover in a pink tutu investigating anyone who thinks like you Welcome to the fifties You look a little shifty They called the FBI '' ''I had to disappear Called the G-men, T-men, See-You-At-The-Scene men Told 'em I was hiding here '' ''They could fingerprint my heart I knew it from the start Ain't no hole for a soul to hide From God and the FBI Stay flat, don't rat, What's a proletariat? Stalin was a democrat - Washington is where it's at Every politician is a sewer of ambition Hide me, hide you - better hide the baby too "We demand an interview "How long have you been a Jew? "We can make you testify "Freedom is no alibi" They called the FBI '' ''I had to disappear Called the G-men, T-men, See-You-At-The-Scene men Told 'em I was hiding here '' ''They could fingerprint my heart I knew it from the start Ain't no place for a face to hide From God and the FBI Impact of the Song & Dylan as a Public Figure Prior to his rise to national prominence, Dylan was a simple, obscure folk musician who expirimented with the then-nscant rock'n'roll movement. Initially, he was a strong supporter of the New Deal but cared little for being involved in politics. This changed as he went off to college, and became swept up in the anti-war and Pacifistic undercurrents among young adults. "God & the FBI" was followed by several other notable songs, the most famous of which would be "The Times They are a-Changin'" and "With God on Our Side". Since obtaining public status, Dylan has had numerous confrontations with the FBI and other U.S. government investigative / intelligence / security personnel. He has been detained at least three times, harassed, illegally monitored and barred from performing on numerous occasions. Author's Notes *The Song "God & the FBI" was published in real life by Janis Ian in 2000. However, it is a fitting song for the altered climate of America in the Napoleon's Legacy Universe and as such has been repurposed. *I also moved the dates of Dylan's actual songs forward by a few years, since in real life they did not appear until '63-'64.